


She's Got You

by ThatRandomSomnia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, M/M, One-sided Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter loves Tony but Tony is with Pepper, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomSomnia/pseuds/ThatRandomSomnia
Summary: It was nothing to Mr. Stark, but it was everything to Peter.Oh, how much he regretted feeling so much hope for someone he can never have.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	She's Got You

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever written work for Starker, and I planned on writing this with the whole song but I never got around doing it, so this was never finished.  
> I never got to post it, so I’m posting it now for the others who are interested in reading it 🙈.

He tried. He really tried, but his thoughts would end up wandering back to the same destination. Pulling at his hair, he tries to stabilize himself from this excruciating agony, but to no avail. For a couple of moments, Peter gives up with a frustrated sigh, looking up at the sky once more.

The sky is littered with stars, and he continues to watch as he lets his mind get lost into his thoughts, spiraling down into his dreadful, painful circumstance that he has found himself in.

The sight of the stars, from the building he clearly doesn’t bother knowing the name of, is very pretty, which makes his heart ache. Peter latches onto the building, behind the shining streets, his whole body covered and wrapped around by darkness. In this space he recently occupies, it’s no joke if he states that the world makes him feel so vulnerable and small, unknown to the whole world and so unnoticeable, like a spider.

Some days, Peter feels as though he’s more powerful than a puny spider, then become said puny spider the next day. He braces himself tightly, closing his eyes as the cold, stronggush of air went through the dark alleyway. At this point, Peter wishes he’s back home, studying like hell while wrapped up in a blanket.

It would be uncomfortable, but it would be better than **this.**

He remembered that time when he got the official internship. Oh, how ecstatic he was when he got it, smile shinedso brightly to the camera, holding the photo frame upside down. He remembered the warmth that wrapped him up when he felt his mentor hold his shoulder by a half-embrace for some moments.

_**"I’ve got your pictures you gave to me."** _

It was nothing to Mr. Stark, but it was everything to Peter.

_**“And it’s signed with love, just like it used to be.”** _

Peter could never forget how Mr. Stark reacted to the photo, which was already in a photo frame. Peter assumed that the older man never noticed him staring when his mentor caressed the side of the photo with his thumb, caressing his photo, before giving the photograph to his mentee with a smile. How he remembers embracing the photo tight to his chest, smiling and blushing in pure joy and something else, as if he’s hugging the man himself.

After that was a blur, just like it all have been a dream. A dream come true.

Peter remembered MJ telling him off with him getting all giggly and happy-go-lucky all the time, assuming he’s smoking something. This led them to get in a miscommunicated situation of Peter trying to figure out the charade MJ’s playing, worried how he ends up in an assumption of MJ’s getting hunted down by the mafia. Very concerning but he didn’t let his concern overtake him and his happiness.

Oh, how much he regretted feeling so much hope for someone he can never have.

_**“The only thing different, the only thing new.”** _

Peter remembered this exact moment. They got more close once he got a bit older, not like they weren’t already close. He just liked seeing it like that, and up until this point, he still can’t figure out if it’s just him or Mr. Stark’s stepping off the professionalism part of their relationship, even though none of them are formal on the matter. So due to them getting close, Peter was then given access to the tower, where he would wander and visit his mentor when he wants to, so it was very much normal for him to go in and out as he pleases.

 _‘More alone time with Mr. Stark.’_ , Peter always called it. He didn’t mind if the man was dealing with paperwork or he’s talking to someone, because he knew the man himself would make more time and finds a way to spend time with the younger one, which made Peter’s heart melt every single time the man stared right at him, kindness and fondness filling his eyes once it lands on him, at least that’s how Peter saw it as.

They’d always spend time in the lab, chatting and laughing about topics so confusing by escalation but very pure to both of them. Peter’s heart would beat fast when Tony got close to him. His chest would feel oh so warm when he saw his mentor laugh freely, face free from stress and only focused on nothing but joy.

 _‘He looks angelic.’_ , his thoughts would always dreamily sigh, and there it was again, the thoughts he adored and also despised.

“Don’t fall”, he’d always say. “Don’t fall for this feeling. Whatever _this_ is.”, but he just can’t help himself. He stubbornly ignored his thoughts, falling deeper and deeper for this feeling so unfamiliar to himself yet so recognizable. Peter went over and asked his aunt about what he’d been feeling one day, and his aunt just smirked at him, told him he was dealing with “love”.

Oh, how he loved the feeling. The feeling made him smile.

Now, that feeling is the reason he feels like he wants to ball his eyes out.

He clearly remembered this, How couldn’t he? It was the one that held the biggest impact on him (second to the time the man disappeared). The game changer, if you will.

You see, Pepper and Tony got together again once the man came back. Peter never took this as a threat to his pining until it did. Their marriage was postponed due to the war but after the “incident”, it took a while for the two to settle to the situation. This settle time was apparently him spending mostly all his time with Mr. Stark. So it was such a surprise for Peter when the boy walked in the lab, smiling and feeling so light, heart filled with joy and love, only for that feeling to get cold and turn to lead once he opened the door and saw, Tony chatting and talking to Pepper Potts.

His mind took a bit of time to figure out what was going on until it clicked.

Pepper Potts is his one and only love of his life, was and always will be.

He witnessed the man he grew to love smile warmly to the woman, eyes filled with so much adoration and love that Peter wished and dreamed of seeing, only directed to him and him only.

Peter’s heart must’ve stopped because he instantly felt a strong pain in his chest, as if someone was pulling or attempting to pull his heart off and harshly squeezing his fragile heart. He felt and heard his breath hitch once he saw Tony caress the side of Pepper’s face, whilst the woman leaned to the touch. Their conversation was automatically muted by his ears, and there was only that dreadful silence.

The two leaned in and the boy’s eyes widened and he almost broke down right then and there. Everything stopped all around him and all he can hear is his heart stopping and the breath he had quickly left him and probably never came back, cause he can’t recall taking in air, or breathing at all.

They parted, and he saw the man smile brightly and contently, and stare to the eyes of the woman of his dreams with love and warmth, the same warmth Peter loved and pained him, and in this case, the latter affected him more. The two talked and that was when Peter carefully closed the door, his hand covering his mouth, hesitating to make a sound to alarm the couple of his existence in the building. Peter walked away at a fast pace, never wanting for anyone to see him break to pieces. He could only hold so much before his body started shaking uncontrollably. He loved him, and that clearly was his downfall.

**_“I’ve got your picture. She’s got you.”_ **

The boy would always look at the photo with so much love but once he rushed back to his room, he can’t help but let the tears fall down his cheeks and let himself sob behind closed doors, just how he deals with heart-breaking emotions and moments he had experienced.

Moments passed by and after getting control over his feelings, Peter tiredly dropped to his bed and curled up, buried by his blanket. He took a breath and looked to the side, seeing the photo of the two of them, smiling as if the world was theirs, or was it just him?

Peter couldn’t help but let the tears drop again and cry in his cold, dark room, with no one to hug or comfort him with this. Only himself. Just him all alone. Crying with no one knowing. He cried and cried until he tired himself out and fell asleep with puffy eyes.

It took him a while, no, More than a few weeks to figure out and deal with this like an adult, even though he doesn’t know how to. He went to school still, but less enthusiastic. He was emotionless and blank when Flash would bully him with his taunts and words. Peter stopped responding to his friends asking him what’s up. He stopped responding to missions, knowing that he’ll only see **him**.

He went as far as to stop checking his phone, muted all contacts of Tony or anyone close to the older man.

Peter stopped and let himself fall harder and harder into his heartache.


End file.
